halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Do you think Bungie might use our stories?
What if someone from Bungie came here and read our fanons and then said "Hey, we should use these". Then, about a year later, they make one of our stories into a game. Do you think it's possible? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:59, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, maybe. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:27, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Ummm... No. Just judging from my writing, they probably wouldn't. They might laugh at us, sure, but not use our ideas. Sorry to burst your bubble, G23... SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 01:14, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, they've got Joseph Staten! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:11, 17 September 2007 (UTC) They may use our stories, but I think they'd have to ask our permission to use our characters and plot. So until/unless someone from Bungie comes here to ask permission, I say "no", even though I think it'd be cool if they did. 03:18, 17 September 2007 (UTC) I meant that they would take the general idea of the mass fanons like Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts, Halo: Well Enough Alone and Halo Fanon: Hollow Bastion, add their spins and ideas and then they'd turn it into a game. And G-23 didn't bring this up, I did. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:12, 17 September 2007 (UTC) AhhahahaAHhaaahAiaoohaOhHoahaH!! You people have got to be kidding. (As if Bungie will actually use those new ideas, stuff like Installation-05 and 'Nodotee are just excellent, everything else goes to the Bungie garbage disposal of bad ideas.)--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 15:57, 8 December 2007 (UTC) So your calling those RP's pieces of junk? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) The new ones? Yes. And even the old ones are nothing compared to what bungie's got in store, by a longshot (Ahh the good old days, the days of DounutTHX1137)--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:37, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ... -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:22, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Ok what?--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:25, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Actually, according to what I now, Donut never created any RPs himself, it was RR, although Donut were one of those who made most edits in them. He also did several awesome articles. Is that what you mean, O'malley? Anyway, I don't think it's much we can do about it. Donut is appearently never logged in on HF. Kind of sad, thinking that he was one of those who helped push the First Encounter RP forward. Now no one have made an edit on the RP in at least one and a half year. I made the last edit actually, then it was totally abandoned for some crazy reason. Can anyone tell me why it was abandoned? P.S. O'malley, if you want canon, you should try to join FE (if we can get it working again). I have to disagree with o'mally on the fact that all stories stink here more than half would be good games if they were made. Eaite'Oodat 00:41, 24 December 2007 (UTC) 09:32, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Never First of all, Bungie will never make fan fiction into canon, simply because they have enough official personnel to write novels, comics, games etc. And even if they would, they can just come in here, steal our stories without asking permission and get away with it, because Halo is their property. Plus, they have a story bible to respect. -- UNSC Trooper Talk 19:05, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Heh, technically, Bungie can't steal anything thats about Halo, also....does anyone here know the Magic of Flash animation? maybe you could make fanon into stories with that! =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:21, 17 September 2007 (UTC) In respect to UNSC Trooper's response, it is true that Bungie would take it without telling us anything. Halo is their property; we're squatters on it and they take whatever we got. And it would never be exactly what we wrote because of their writers taking over it. And while they have their story bible, does it go beyond Halo 3? If not, don't you think they might look to the fans, the gamers themselves? And then, as the tyrant it is, Microsoft would swoop down and snatch away our greatest work and claim it as their own. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:25, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Apple fan. Anyway, 077, those who have flash experience probably don't have the six gajillion hours of free time to write a story with it. Unless they're geniuses. And most of us here aren't. (RR excepted) SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:29, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Why does everyone call RR a genius? It just inflates his ego even more. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:17, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :Dunno'. 20:45, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Lord is right, anyway, It would be epic if KOBH or some other RP was made into a TV show! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:47, 13 October 2007 (UTC) No, they would not... Remember that this is fanon and that Bungie make the stuff up and keep it in their 'Bible'. I wiould pay a forturne to see that thing. Anyway, Bungie probobly reads this fanon and laughs evilly when they see something that is not in the 'Bible'. I would be nice if Bungie would relese that stuff to us people now. They have relesed the 3 Halo games, and don't have anything to hide. I hate being frogotten by Bungie...SPARTAN-118 I think some of our admins are secretly Bungie staff thats why some of them really enforce the cnn rules like Ajax 13 or RR or Rot --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I'm completely convinced that Ajax 013 is working for Bungie. Why else would he want to make sure everything was in the bounds of canon so much? He's trying to make sure our stuff makes sense, then he'll take it straight to Bungie and they'll do something with it! It's genius, I tell you, genius!! -- :....Yay? 20:44, 6 December 2007 (UTC) It's a joke Chia. He probably isn't working for Bungie. But what if he is?..... -- But think of the possibilties... We could tie him to a chair and make him watch everyone play Halo 2 until he tells us about the 'Bible'. Then we get to see the person in charge of Bungie do the bungie torture thing...*Raves on for a few hours, then regains sence* Oh, crap. Now Bungie is going to do the torture thing to ME!!! Oh well. (:>P SPARTAN-118 As a fanfiction writer in multiple other areas, I believe it remains a possibility, but it's not likely. They might find something they like and mold something similar, but they'd never make it the same. Also, they may come up with similar ideas on their own. Who are we to say they're "ripping off our ideas" when we don't even know if they are or not? The saying goes, "Great minds think alike..." ShadowyLeftHand Blemo's Thoughts Hmm... let's put it this way. No, I do not think Bungie would accept our stories AT ALL. No exceptions. Period. End of story. Well, maybe Bungie got their story at a patent office, where a representative from Ubisoft came up with an idea about a cyborg soldier killing hordes of alien and zombies on a ring-shaped world. Later, that Ubisoft representative might have been whacked to death by Jason Jones, the project lead of Bungie, who took Ubisoft's plan and made it their own.... Just a thought... -- 01:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Ubisoft sympathizer! Jk, Ubisoft has made some good games (such as Assassins Creed, Prince of Persia, etc.) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) I still think that Ajax013 is a Bungie secret agent. -- Lets all corner him and force him to tell us everything he knows...abou Halo. Then we blackmail Bungie and tell halo fans all over the internet to beat him up and we all know everything about Halo. Or at least what he knew. SPARTAN-118 I'm more of a SCEA/Activision kind of guy as opposed to Ubisoft. And keep away from people like Ajax, their spies are everywhere. And I am NOT one of their spies. *darts eyes suspiciously across the room* --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 04:11, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I think Blemo is a spy also. -- I thought we were talking about whether bungie would use our stuff? I recon that the might come here for insperation but most of our stuff is rip-offs and rip-offs of rip-offs (Then you have the odd origonal legend stuff). By the way what is RR and RP and KOBTH??? Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com OK, here is what those stand for. RR is the short term for the mighty user RelentlessRecusant. RP stands for roleplay, in other words it's is a story/fanon. And KOBH stands for the story Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts. -- Odd, your calling RR mighty now but before you asked us why we call him a genius as it inflates his ego. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:09, 23 December 2007 (UTC) I wouldn't mind... if they stole my idea as long as they didn't change any aspect of the main characters in my story, their names, or any of the main backbone of my story. Money? Money is of little importanse to me as I am very morale for my age. GO FOR IT BUNGiE... ps: It's not done yet. :P Dark Energy 08:26, 17 December 2007 (UTC) No one would care if Bungie used our stories, but they would not because they have their writers that are, with all respect, better than us. If they use our stories then well good for us, but they just won't. SPARTAN-118 You never know, anything is possible --Dark Energy 13:56, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Bungie can't technically "steal" anything, Halo is their stuff, and we're just stealing their ideas. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:09, 23 December 2007 (UTC) I was reading your story Dark and to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if they did use your story, but i still think that if they did they would change it a little. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Bungie has the Bible, excellent writers (they are paid to write), and the ability to change unreleased stuff in their Bibles. Its just not feasible for Bungie (or their writers) to take our stuff. If only Bungie held a writing compitition....SPARTAN-118 18:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Well actually, I've seen some similarities between two of my articles written before Halo 3 and two concepts in the game itself. For one thing, my Poltergeist seems a bit similar to the Brute Prowler, and the armor of my Seeker Elites seems similar to Elite Assault Armor. Well, yeah... maybe great minds do think alike. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:44, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks Spartan-077! Maybe they will use my game after all.--Dark Energy 07:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) *laughs* No dark energy... they wouldn't use your game. --Ajax 013 11:44, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry Dark Energy, but no way in hell would they use your idea. I don't think they'd use any of our ideas. [[User:Simon rjh|'Simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] • VALKYRIE 12:01, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Bungie must come to this site and go 'Nice idea! Lets ad it to our Bible!' and simple not release it. Would that make sence. Because even Bungie would need some help from outside people (For example, the comunity, us, ect.) because Bungie is creating a WHOLE UNIVERSE HERE!!!. SPARTAN-118